1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal cage shelf paw protectors and more particularly pertains to protecting the paws of small animals by positioning the apparatus on top of the wire shelves of animal cages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cages for birds, reptiles and other small animals is known in the prior art. More specifically, cages for birds, reptiles and other small animals heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing housing and recreational activities for small animals are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,381 to Kraski a pet play pen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,094 to Hoover discloses an elevator toy for small animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,922 to Niki discloses a cage for small experimental animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,188 to Tominaga discloses a cage for keeping pet animals.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,534 to Perkins discloses an animal cage.
In this respect, the animal cage shelf paw protectors according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the paws of small animals by positioning the apparatus on top of the wire shelves of animal cages.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved animal cage shelf paw protectors which can be used for protecting the paws of small animals by positioning the apparatus on top of the wire shelves of animal cages. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.